Unnotified
by LuV Luv Dbz Peace
Summary: Miranda, Minerva's younger sister, is the slave of Sabertooth the cousin of Laxus Dreyar and head over heels for our favorite Shadow Dragon Slayer. May the spirits save her. Warning contains LEMON(S)
1. Chapter 1

-UNNOTIFIED-

* * *

**Ok so I was bored and wanted to take a small break from my other stories for the day and so I decided to write this short story about an OC and Rouge Cheney. If you end up liking it just let me know and I'll keep it going.! Warning this also contains LEMONS. If you are not a fan of reading erotica/sexual contents and events PLEASE LEAVE!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail in any way shape or form. If I did, would I be on Fanfiction dreaming up non cannon stories?**

* * *

_**Chapter 1ne**_

Inconsequential.

That's probably how he saw me as I prepared his drink. His partner mercilessly flirting with his cocky attitude.

Rouge Cheney hardly drunk alcohal. It was a known fact. If he did that meant he's got something very heavy on his mind and I think I have a certain clue as to what and why that is. Sting Eucliffe continued to wink and poke fun at me as I fix him seven more shots of tequila and rum. The Grand Magic Games were coming up in three months and these two have been training non-stop.

"Yo Miranda! I think it's about time to take a break from work and start working on me..." Rolling my eyes at the blonde Light Slayer, I grab a bottle of Tocai Friulano for Rufus Lohr and slide it down to his side. He gives me a nod of acknowledgment. Usually Minerva and Orga would be here to torment the Twin Dragons by now if they ever stayed at the bar for long. They were in high demand scince there both of the top five of Sabertooth.

Sadly I am a sibling to one of the five. The younger sister to Minerva that is. We have diffrent mothers. My mother died where as Minerva calls her mother weak and never speaks to her. My father, Jiemma, hates me with a burning passion because I wasnt anywhere near as strong as my sister. That's ok though. I dont plan on sticking here for any longer. As soon as I confess some things to a certain Dragon Slayer, Im going to join the enemy guild.

Fairy Tail.

That is, if they'll let me.

"...Miranda." Turning to face Rouge I give him a smile. "Hmm?" Refilling two of Sting's shot glasses and pouring beer into Rouge's tankard, he just stares at me. I was use to his heated glares so they just brush off of my shoulders. "Have you drawn anything intresting today?"

Reaching under the counter, I sighed. One of my more stronger magical techniques is premintion. When I just get this urge I black out with a pencil and paper and the next thing I know is the paper has a grand drawing of some scene that I dont understand has been elaborately drawn. In fact that is one of the three reasons why the guild master let's me stay here. The other two are my looks and my brains. I can easily give the council a run for there money when it comes to the law and my rising modeling and singing career gives Sabertooth a bigger name.

Turning to my newest creation I stare at it before sitting it down before Rouge. It was a woman in a cloak but the face was covered. She held a key with a tiny dragon wrapping around it. After a few seconds of staring at it the Shadow Dragon Slayer grunted and gave it back. Glancing at the clock I almost sigh in relief.

"Shutting time!" I exclaim and Rufus chuckled. "I have no memories of you seeming so excited to go home." Shrugging I start cleaning up as people start to leave.

"You couldve stayed home, Rouge-sama."

I live on the outskirts of town where as Rouge and Sting live four blocks away from the guild. After the raven haired man deposited the drunk blonde, he decided that he would walk me home.

"Miranda, Ive told you to drop the title. It's Rouge. Besides its been more than one occasion that a fellow guild member has followed you home." I dont know why but I feel embarrased that he said that. There were some rough housing drunkies who'd use to follow me home all the time and one had even tried to force me in a back alley. If Rouge hadnt been determined to return my sketchpad to me I would have been violated.

Let's just say Rouge kicked his ass into kingdom come and back.

Besides Frosh and Lector, maybe even sometimes Sting, I believe that Rouge is my only friend in Sabertooth. Which is stupid because in this guild there is no such thing as nakama. We were only participants in the same group. But Rouge was different from the rest. That's probably why I fell hard for him. Well the handsome face and nice ass helped with that too.

All of a sudden I felt wind and was being pulled into the shadows. I was about to freak out when Rouge told me to be quiet. We were so close that my ear was pressed against his heart. My heart was pounding because of the sudden spy-liness. Rouge had rubbed circles into my back to calm me down and I did. I would have almost fell alseep if it wasnt for the fact that...OMFG ROUGE CHENEY IS HOLDING ME!

I cant see anything in these shadows but I can sense a powerful magical prescence coming from my house.

Minerva.

I guess Rouge had heard her or something and wanted me to stay hidden. The woman was very aggresive to me and lets just say when it comes to feelings Im not exactly made out of titanium. Why Rouge wanted to spare me from emotional abuse was beyond me. Sure he was a good guy but what exactly have I done for him that caused him to repeadetly help me?

Seeming as though she wasnt leaving my house anytime soon, Rouge hid me in his cloak and dragged me to his house. Ive been there once or twice before but Sting, Frosh and Lector was always there. This just felt entirely diffrent from those two times. I felt like this was forbidden but again Rouge seemed unphased. What I wouldnt give to see some emotion on that ungodly face of his!

Thanking him he nods and drags me to his room. There he grabs an old t-shirt and sweatpants. He throws them to me and I go take a shower. It was obvious Minerva wasnt going to leave so I guess he decided I was staying here. He knows that I keep a pair of panties in my purse for womanly reasons, so there was no need to ask. He knows alot about me but I know as much as stranger information about him.

Stepping into the shower I feel a little sad that I knew so little about my crush. (I REFUSE to say love). Yet he knew almost everything about me. But I bet he couldnt tell that I like him so that's something.

What I do know is that Rouge joined Sabertooth when he was twelve, seven years ago. He came about two months before Sting did. I use to try and hang out with him but he always seemed un intrested. But that only lasted when we were in the guild. One night he saw me sitting in a park and drawing and then he decided to talk to me. You couldnt believe how confused I was. He would talk to me out here when we were alone but not in the guild? I didnt understand. But it didnt matter because I had finally got his name and his birthday. I had got his vauge background about being a Dragon Slayer and how he killed his dragon. I had got that he wanted to fight a man named Gajeel Redfox someday so that he could prove that he was more of a Dragon Slayer than the man of steel. I had got him to talk to me.

Stepping out of the shower I feel a bit happier now. I was wearing Rouge's clothes! His scent was here and it smelt of wood and sage. The sweat pants were a bit to big on me no matter how many times I fold them so I just stuck with the shirt. It was long enough to cover everything that needs to be covered and Rouge doesnt like me in that way so there's nothing to worry about!

Knocking on his bedroom door he mutters a quick 'Come in' and I step in to return his sweat pants. He glances up at me and then does a double take. What did I have something on my face?

-Normal PoV-

Rouge couldnt breathe.

No seriously he forgot how to operate his lungs.

He just stared at the girl who works at the guild bar. Her hair was still wet from the shower and those long pale legs shone in the little light coming from the moon. He was just meditating in the dark when she walked in. His mind was no longer clear.

'It would be a real dick move to get turned on right now.' He thought to himself.

But how could he not? A hot girl— i.e. model—was standing in front of him with just a shirt on. She had turned to put his sweat pants away in the bottom drawer. He forced himself to look away when she bended over.

"Hey Rouge-sama. You look pale. Want me to go get you some water?"

Rouge shook his head quietly and Miranda plopped down beside him on the soft bed. He noticed that they were close enough for their hips to brush against each others. Miranda had a difficult time not staring at his chest and abs. Appearantly the ninteen year old doesnt wear shirts to bed...or pants. Just plain silk black boxers. Rouge could hear her heart racing and he smirked. What? He was still a man.

"Rouge-sama—"

"Rouge."

"—What did Minerva say? I know you could hear her." The man sighed and looked away. He couldnt look her in the eye. Usually he would tell the truth to you in your face so it must be bad. Honestly it made the raven haired boy pissed beyond belief what Minerva said. His fists were tightning right now just thinking about it.

"She was talking to the master. Appearently alot of men at the guild have been intrested in...having... you for the night and Minerva decided Sabertooth could make some actual money off of selling you to the highest bidder."

Rouge studied Miranda's facial expression. It had went from shock to anger and then defeat. She shrugged and laid down.

"I wouldnt put it behind them. Oh well, it was fun while it lasted. Being some what free that is." When Rouge heard that he was quickly engulfed by anger. Throwing himself over her he held her arms down with calloused hands and snarled at her.

"So your giving up?! Your going to let them whore you out?! You deserve better than that, Miranda!" The girl just shrugged again which granted her with a tighter grip on her forearms. "Tell me. Tell me that you'll fight." Rouge demanded, pressing his forehead to hers. His blazing red eyes rivaled that of fire. But the girl just shook her head. "I cant fight them off, Rouge-sama. Father's word is Sabertooth's law. Besides I'll actually be needed somewhat."

Rouge growled. He didnt know why he was angry. He summed it up to be that Sabertooth was controlling her like a doll and she couldnt do anything about it.

"I wont let them. I wont let you! In fact, they'll have to get to me before they even have a chance to grab you!" Rouge's grip was so tight that Miranda let out a yelp of pain. But she refused to let him get caught up in her mess.

"I'll be fine Rouge-sama. Just pretend like you never heard a thing. Its my problem, I'll handle it."

"You just gave up. How is that handling?"

Miranda remained quiet but defiant. She sighed and looked him in the eye. "Rouge-sama. If you actually have a little concern, then you'll do me this one favor." Rouge just lifted a brow, his hands slightly shaking. He was still severly angry but what she said next literally made him loose his mind.

"Be my first time."


	2. Chapter 2wo

Chapter 2wo

To say Rouge was shocked was an understatement.

A beautiful sweet innocent girl just asked him to have sex with her. She was deadly serious.

"...Wha..?!"

Miranda's eyes were melting into warm puddles. She smiled softly and traced her finger on his lips. "Your seriously a good guy, Rouge-sama. Any guy would practically tear my clothes off just for an easy lay." Her lips pressed against his then, demanding that he respond. The dragon slayer was so shocked that he hadnt noticed that she had flipped them over so that she was on top.

What was happening? Why was she throwing herself on him? Why was he enjoying it? WHEN DID HIS HANDS GET THERE?! Quickly removing his hands from her bra clasp, Miranda sighed and reached to unbuttoned it herself. He grabbed her wrist with a groan stuck in his throat.

"Stop."

Miranda rolled her eyes. "You say no but—" She grinded against him. "—Your body says otherwise." Rouge rolled his eyes but tried to keep himself under control. "I cant help my body's reaction to a girl who's body makes any man go insane." Miranda grinned and cupped the tent in his boxers, rubbing up and down. "Then let me relieve you. Rouge-sama..."

He growled not knowing what to do. If he threw her off he probably would loose control of his strength and embedded her into the wall or something. If he let her continue he would end up hating himself.

Before he could reply, cool air brushed against his heated cock and he hissed at the sudden tempature change.

"Dont worry, Rouge-sama. I might be new but Ive been told a thing or two. Just relax..." Miranda's tounge darted out from her lips and took a curious lick at Rouge's member. The man groaned and he couldnt help the fact that his mind was shutting down. Right now he was only thinking about how good her mouth would feel on him.

One lick turned into three and three turned into an endless game to Miranda. She alternated from slow to trying to bob her head up and down. Even with her inexperience, Rouge thought her mouth was a blessing at the moment. She giggled and hummed, sending vibrations throughout the man's cock and he shivered. Miranda's eyes glanced down at his sack and she rose a brow. "Do I lick those too?" She whispered innocently. Rouge could have came just listening to her innocent thoughts about pleasuring him. Before he could answer she had put them in her warm cavern and started stroking his eight inches with a steady pace.

He couldnt take anymore of this. The feeling in his stomach tightened and he grabbed some of Miranda's hair, about to pull her off. He would die if he saw her with his cum dripping down her mouth. She seemed to have notice his fingers tightning their grip to pull her off when she spat and licked him again.

"But I wanna taste you, Rouge-kun." She took him in his mouth once more and that was the last straw for the man. He came hard, rope after rope of cum shot into Miranda's mouth and she took as much as she could.

Rouge's breath struggled to calm down after his orgasm and he saw Miranda getting off the floor from her kneeling position to get in his face. A thin line of his cum from the corner of her lips seemed to have made him snap. He pounced and in seconds was on top of her, kissing her from her lips to her neck to her jawline to her ear. His hands traveled everywhere, having a mind of their own.

"R-Rouge-kun...Ahh!" His tounge toyed with her belly button, teasing her on which way he was gonna go. Up or down.

He decided downstairs.

"Open your legs for me, Miranda." He muttered, looking at her with lust in his eyes. The gentleman Rouge, was slowly dissappearing with each second he wasted not tasting ever inch of this woman. She shyly did as he was told and his tounge played with her clit through her panties. She gasped and he could tell she was struggling to stay seated up, leaning on her arms to watch him. He chuckled and took into account the moisture staining her undergarments.

"My, my. How wet you are, Miranda. Naughty naughty girl."

His fingers hooked around her underwear. Instead of just pulling the worrisome things down her long legs, he just ripped them in half and he heard her gasp in surprise.

Rouge was a very impatient man in the bedroom.

"Now then, where were we...?" Again his tounge darted out to play with her now bare clit and she moaned in pleasure. Again and again he licked and sucked on the little bud and sometimes ran his tounge over her entrance, loving her taste on his lips. He could hear her heart pounding. Could smell the nervousness, excitement and arousal emitting in waves off of her. Could feel as his hands wrapped around her hips as he pushed her down on his tounge further that she was sweating from just this one activity.

"R-Rouge-kun! Ah...I...I feel... UH! I feel...funny!" He smirked, knowing that meant she was about to climax. Stopping right there he slid up her body, removing the shirt and bra as he went. He secretly thanked Lector for making Frosh stay with him tonight with Sting.

"Why'd you stop?" She whined, letting her head loll to the side as his lips kissed at her collar bone.

He ignored her and let his mouth and hands work on her breast. She moaned loudly and squeezed the sheets. Just when she was convincing herself that this was a dream, Rouge set himself at her entrance and took her. Miranda cried out in a mix of pain and pleasure. Rouge didnt even give her time to adjust.

He created a slow but steady pace, gradually picking up speed. Miranda was shaking with pleasure and her hands dug themselves in Rouge's hair. They locked in a passionate kiss, both of them reaching the same climax. Rouge had the urge to bite her neck when he came but he held it back. What Miranda never told him though was that his eyes flashed black.

"Your so beautiful, Miranda. Dont let them currupt that beauty." Rouge whispered as he noticed Miranda loosing conciousness. And when he slept, his arms wrapped around her figure quite possessively.

-Miranda's PoV-

"Alright so two bottles of ale and a jug of regular beer."

Rouge nodded his thanks and Sting replied with another pick up line thats not even worth remembering.

Its been about a month scince the uh...incident...but its like nothing happened. When I woke up in the morning I saw that Rouge had let me sleep in. He had clothes and surprisingly a pair of underwear and left me a plate of food on the bed side. I walked into work and here we are now! Pretending that we're nothing more than guildmates.

"Is something bothering you, Miranda?" Snapping out of my thoughts I turn to no other than my big sister. Minerva. "Nothing at all! I was just thinking about a movie I wanted to go check out." She chuckled and walked away, a dangerous glint in her eye. The hell is her problem?

Suddenly this intense pain overcame me and liquid fire ran through my veins. I stumbled foward and snatched my sketchpad Rufus was looking through. Hurridely I grab the pen Rouge had just got done using and began to draw. Everything was tuned out, voices, thoughts. I could hear people calling for me but then again it sounded like I was underwater. After about ten minutes the pen just dropped and my mind let out the sound of a clash.

"Miranda!"

I felt myself falling waiting for the floor to meet me halfway when I felt a pair of arms wrap around me. Who's were they? They felt familiar. But I havent been hugged scince I was younger. When I use to play with my cousins.

"Give her some room!" The same voice snapped and Im slowly trying to link them together. The arms, the voice...who is this?! It felt nice. Let my vision attack last forever, the arms felt good. My skin was burning but it was ok the hands kept me cool. And then it was over.

I cant recall a thing. Looking upwards my eyes are gazing into fire red orbs. They look hard with anger but with the slightest bit of...sadness? Sitting up quickly I look around to see almost all of the guild staring at me. Sting though was looking from me to Rouge. He looked almost suspicious. His gaze darkened at me and I quickly look away.

"Is Miranda-chan ok? Fro is worried." Looking down at the small green cat I smile softly and nod. "Im fine Frosh. I just got a little headache is all." Trying to reassure her Lector rolls his eyes. "Yeah. Headache." Lector repeated sarcasticlly which recieved a hit upside the head by his owner. The onlookers slowly realized that the barmaid was ok and left me alone. Just when I was about to stand up, I felt my body leave the floor. Looking up I see Rouge but he's not looking at me. Without saying a word he drags me towards the infirmary. Before we got there I glanced at my sketchpad.

Gajeel Redfox and Natsu Dragneel were standing there with confident expressions.


	3. Chapter 3hree

_**Chapter 3hree**_

"Arigatou, Rouge-sama." He nodded and moved to go fetch someone to check over me when I grab his cloak.

"Im fine. Just a bit shaken is all." He glared at me quickly and then closed his eyes, folding his arms in front of him. "You looked like you had just been shot." He muttered and I imagined he had a bit of worry in his voice. I knew it wasnt but a girl could dream.

"Yeah, sorry to be a bother. But it happens all the time. I hardly even feel it now." That was a damn lie. My bones were turning to powder for the effort of looking carefree. Nothing can get past Rouge's eyes though and he punched my arm. Not hard enough to hurt me but it still burned. Keeping my mouth closed in a thin line I smile a little. "I didnt think you were playful, Rouge-sama!" He sighed and ran a hand through his hair.

"Your a piece of work, Miranda. You know that?" Looking up confused I pull on my own hair. "What do ya mean?" He glared at me with those liquid red orbs and I swear I lost the feeling of reality. He bent over ever so slightly, so slightly I dont think he even moved, and stared at me.

"Your making it so hard to protect you from Minerva whoring you out when you wear stuff like that." Looking down at my outfit I sorta seen what he meant. I was wearing a strapless heart shaped dress that stopped at the knees and criss-crossed designed strappy heels. The dress made my boobs look like they were ready to spill out and it was tight around the waist and hips, flaring out to my knees. Looking up I smirk. "That's my whole closet, Rouge-sama."

Rouge shakes his head again. This time he bent over so noticebly that I wondered if he was about to fall. His arms encaged me, his hands resting on the bed at either side of my thighs. His forehead laid against mine and I can see him smirk. "Besides, it's a little to distracting for me. We wouldnt want another incident to happen in public would we?" Blushing like crazy when his left hand ran up and down my thigh under the dress, I let out a breathy "No." He chuckled and again his eyes flashed black. What was wrong with him? One day he was denying sex with all his might and the next he was implying he'd force me in public? Bipolar much?!

"Good...but I still dont think you've learned your lesson." The hand on my thigh slid into my panties and I try to look away. This was dangerous. "What if someone walked in on this? They'll most likely make your life a living hell for sexing up Sabertooth's slut." Rouge rolled his eyes and entered a finger in me. "First off your not a slut. Secondly like I give a damn what those morons think. Matter of fact let them see. Your mine." My heart jumped when he said that. Mine. I belong to him? He said it with such finality I wondered if he was drunk.

-Regular PoV-

When Miranda hit her climax, Rouge loved the look on her face. It was so beautiful, so sexy.

He had been thinking about her 24/7 scince that night at his house. Her eyes, her lips, her voice and her scent. That scent made him go crazy. Especially when it mingled with his.

Rouge came to the conclusion that this was his destined mate. It had to be. All dragon slayers, whether they like it or not, has that one person for them. The red string of fate held these two together and even though Rouge would have preferred to stay alone, Miranda was a lovely choice. But that didnt mean he would go claiming her after they had one roll around in the sheets. No he would make sure it was safe for her to be around him. And if any guy would so much as glance at her too long he would get pissed.

But Miranda doesnt know all of this. The poor girl just thought she was destined to be a sex toy like he was doing to her now. He had long scince stripped off his pants and entered her. His hands fondled her breast as his voice was ragged as he whispered in her ear.

"You didnt even wear a bra with this dress, Miranda? Face it you want to be a target." She denied it by shaking her head. She had a ball of gauze in her mouth and her hands were tied above her with his belt. Her moans and screams were muffled and he debated about removing it so he could hear more. But he ignored that thought as he thrusted into her harder and faster untill finally they both came. Again his eyes flashed black but he resisted the urge to bite her.

To claim her.


	4. Chapter 4our

_**Chapter 4our**_

The Grand Magic Games started today.

Rouge and I have had plenty of relief days before then though. Each time his eyes turned black. I wonder why?

"You better not screw this up." Sting teased and I flinched. I was about to sing the Fiorian anthem before the games began but thats not why his comment made me uneasy. Sting knew about Rouge and I. He dropped little subtle hints all the time. Rouge thought he knew too but I just told him the blonde likes to tease.

"Ladies and Gentlemen! Give it up for Sabertooth's one and only, the beautiful, the charming, MUSICANA!" Hearing my stage name I get into my stage persona mode and walk into the stadium with confidence and sexy in my walk. Two things I did not have. But the crowd seemed to disagree as they roared when I giggled and waved in every random which way. I wasnt nervous to sing, no that came easy. There were two other reasons why.

One, Rouge was probably watching with disintrest and I wanted to impress him

Two, my cousin was in the Fairy Tail B balcony and my grandfather in the A. I saw my cousin give me a confused looked but he clapped politely anyway.

With that I began to sing. Letting myself go for once.

-Regular PoV- -Fairytail-

"Is that.,.Miranda-chan?" Mira blinked and looked over at Laxus who just nodded in desbelief. Juvia pursed her lips and asked "Who is Miranda?"

"My cousin." Laxus murmered watching the girl sing the anthem. She concluded and thunderous applause rung throughout the stadium. She bowed and waved, smiling the whole time. The mark of Sabertooth on her hand, just like Lucy's.

But it seemed more like a brand mark for an owner than a mark of an alliance.

-At Natsu's Balcony-

"What is Miranda-chan doing with Sabertooth bastards?!" Natsu growled and Erza placed a hand on his shoulder. "Knowing her, she's probably trapped into it. She loves Fairy Tail and Laxus way to much to be there willingly." Matser Makarov just stared at his other biological grand child, old memories swirling.

"Wait, she's Laxus's cousin? Why isnt she in Fairy Tail?" Lucy questioned. Gramps sighed and ran a hand on his balding head. "Its a complicated story, child." Gray and Lucy gave each other a look. Gray's full of wanted knowledge and Lucy's full of pleading for explanation.

"Like Erza said," Gray started.

"She's trapped."

"Musicana, you cant walk of the stage without blessing it first."

The crowd cheered again and Miranda smiled wide, ignoring her father's piercing gaze. She loved singing and she was going to enjoy herself a little. She hardly ever did.

"I need someone to play the drums and guitar for me! Anyone?" Mirajane looked at Gajeel and Laxus. Actually all of FairyTail, Lamia Scale and Blue Pegasus looked at the two with smiles. When they had a big party welcoming back the group they wanted live music and those two played the formentioned instruments and Erza rocked out. Quite an intresting sight.

"Laxus and Gajeel!" Erza and Lucy yelled and the crowd cheered them on. Miranda looked at the group and smiled wide. "Cmon! Be my musical slaves for the day!" Everyone laughed as Gajeel and Laxus grudgingly went down and arrived on the stage, magic drums and guitar appearing in the stadium. Miranda pulled the mic away from her lips and talked to the two men before they start.

"Hey cuz! Your back!" Miranda cried out and Laxus just nodded. "I see ya old man is holding you down." She pouted and nodded but then smiled and put a hand over her heart. "Well its not terrible at least." Laxus chuckled and nodded, heading over to the drum set. She looked over at Gajeel then and introduced herself. The metal pierced man just smirked and nodded, grabbing the guitar.

"Yo' Crocus! I want yall to sing along if you know how it feels to be cursed!"

Cursed seemed to be the trigger word as everyone started screaming with joy. She started singing some notes while surprisingly Natsu started playing the piano from the balcony. It had a serious feel as she started singing.

_Trying hard to fight these tears_

_I'm crazy worried_

_Messing with my head this fear_

_I'm so sorry_

_You know you gotta get it out_

_I can't take it_

_That's what being friends about_

Mirajane and Erza felt nostalgic since when they were little they helped write this song. It seemed so long ago. It was before Lissana dissappeared, she knew that.

Jellal watched on in intrest. Her magical power seemed exceptional. But she wasnt a she-devil like his fellow teammate.

When Miranda sung that last line she gave Laxus a squeeze and stepped back up. He started playing and Gajeel joined.

_I, I wanna cry_

_I can't deny_

_Tonight I wanna up and hide_

_And get inside_

_It isn't right_

_I gotta live in my life_

_I know I, I know I_

_I know I gotta do it_

_I know I, I know I_

_I know I gotta do it_

_Gotta turn the world into your dance floor_

_Determinate, d-determinate_

_Push until you can't and then demand more_

_Determinate, d-determinate_

_You and me together, we can make it better_

_Gotta turn the world into your dance floor_

_Determinate, d-determinate_

Rouge and Sting just watched with no signs of seeming to be enjoying the song. Sting had his ever present cocky smirk while Rouge was thinking. Why was she singing about determination? Determination for what? What goal was she after?

_Hate to feel this way_

_And waste a day_

_I gotta get myself on stage_

_I shouldn't wait or be afraid_

_The chips will fall where they may_

_I know I, I know I_

_I know I gotta do it_

_I know I, I know I_

_I know I gotta do it_

Gajeel and Laxus both knew a thing or two- lets face it Laxus was a producer and Gajeel a music junkie- about music. And they both never heard a voice like this. It told a story with just the notes, let alone the words. They both thought she was the best kind of music out there.

_Gotta turn the world into your dance floor_

_Determinate, d-determinate_

_Push until you can't and then demand more_

_Determinate, d-determinate_

_You and me together, we can make it better_

_Gotta turn the world into your dance floor_

_Determinate, d-determinate_

Miranda jumped around the arena, dancing with people of diffrent guilds. Hibiki of Blue Pegasus spun her around a few times and she jumped over to Fairy Tail A where Natsu and Miranda held hands tight, leaned back and spun around fast. Fairy Tail B she kissed Mystogan on the cheek and at Quatro Ceberus she did the cabbage patch with Bacchus. Bouncing back over to Laxus and Gajeel, she threw an arm over Gajeel's shoulder and he smiled at her. He had to admit she had energy. Throwing the mic to Gray (Damn she's got an arm, Gajeel thought) Gray ran out over to Miranda and they started dancing too. It was obvious these two knew each other well.

Gray:

_Okay, It's Gray and I'm heaven-sent_

_Music like a veteran_

_Renegade, lemonade, use it in my medicine_

_Go ahead and try to name a band we ain't better than_

_Reason why the whole world's picking us instead of them_

_People need a breather 'cause they're feeling that adrenaline_

_Stop! Now hurry up and let us in. Knock!_

_'Cause we're coming to your house and_

_People keep on smiling like the lemons in their mouths_

_We're the real deal, you know how I feel_

_Why they're in it for a bill_

_I'm just in it for the thrill_

_Get down now I ain't playin' around_

_Get your feet up on the ground_

_And just make that sound like_

The two started jumping up and down urging the crowd on while doing the same dance moves in perfect sync. They both started singing then in the same mic.

_Gotta turn the world into your dance floor_

_Determinate, d-determinate_

_Push until you can't and then demand more_

_Determinate, d-determinate_

_You and me together, we can make it better_

_Gotta turn the world into your dance floor_

_Determinate, d-determinate_

Then they both faced each other. Miranda pointed at Gray and he did a few hot moves while singing.

_Come on and, come on and_

_Come on and get it going_

Miranda sung the same while doing her own set of moves.

_Come on and, come on and_

_Come on and get it going_

Gray: _On the dance floor_

Miranda:_On the dance floor_

The two spun around and yelled:

_D-D-Dance floor_

Holding out there fists as if conquering something they finished with one word.

_Determinate_

They finished and the crowd roared. Thanking Laxus and Gajeel, the instruments dissappeared and she walked off stage, one hand on each man's arm like they were escorting her. She kissed both on the cheek as they exited the arena. She had gave Gray a hug before he went back on his balcony.

Little did she notice, Rouge was physically holding back his shadows from appearing and keeping his calm. He hadnt cared that she danced with the other guys but when she kissed Gajeel he felt like exploding. Out of all the guys she blantantly sat there and flirted with in front of him, why Gajeel Redfox?!


	5. Chapter 5ive

**_Chapter 5ive_**

"Erza-nee!"

Erza chuckled and hugged Miranda fiercely as she ran into the woman's armored arms. All of the Fairy Tail contestants watched in heated intrest. Miranda turned to Gramps and the hugfest started, Miranda giving hugs to everyone. She even gave one to Lucy and Gajeel, some random strangers. But it made the 'new' members feel all warm inside. Which was normal for Lucy. Gajeel didnt like it.

"Well what do we have here? Minerva wont be happy about this. Her little sister associating with fairies."

Miranda's smile wavered and her blood ran cold as she turned around to see Sting and Rouge. Rouge looked impassive as ever, Frosh on his shoulder. Sting stood smirking like he just caught her in the cookie jar, but this metamorphical jar had far more stronger consequences. Lector was smirking just as hard as his teacher.

"Hey Sting-san. Rouge-sama. Enjoyed the show?" She asked but you could hear the ice in her voice as her warm eyes hardened at Sting. Her smile was still there, just to prove to the blonde Dragon Slayer that she was more than capable of staring him down.

"Oh me? I didnt mind it at all! In fact, I love to here you sing. Minerva promised me that I could hear you sing every night for a good price." He struck a nerve. Miranda lost the silly smile and flipped the mage off. "Keep fuckin' with me Sting. I _**dare**_ you to." She had promised Rouge that she would fight and thats exactly what she was going to do.

The Fairy Tail mages watched on in confusion. How did she threaten him just like that? She was always so sweet and kind. Laxus watched the three carefully as did Gray. Sting obviously made her life a living hell at Sabertooth but what about the other one? Rouge. He stood still and watched on as if he was bored. But Laxus, Gajeel, Wendy and Natsu could hear his heart pumping when Sting made his last comment.

"Well I havent actually started fuckin' with you, Miranda. But that'll change in due time." He stepped up so that he would be in her face. She growled low and dangerous and some lightning appeared behind her. Yep like Laxus she was a lightning mage. Her arm cocked back to punch Sting in the face but Rouge beat her to the punch.

"What the hell, Sting?!" He questioned with teeth clenched. Sting was on the ground, rubbing his cheek. "Im just calling it like it is." He chuckled and stood back up. "Have as much time with the fairies as you can stand, Miranda. They can't save you from Master Jiemma anyways." With that the blonde haired slayer winked at Miranda which Rouge replied with a primal growl and walked away. The girl was a great actress because only a few noticed her shaking. The Dragon Slayer's, Erza and Makarov.

Rouge clasped his hand around hers and returned to his bored look. "Let's go back to the balcony, Miranda. The games are about to begin." The girl nodded and gave Makarov a kiss on the forehead. "Bye, Granpa!" The two walked away with Makarov's heart breaking.

His grandchild was in obvious trouble.

* * *

Gajeel couldnt stop watching her. And she kept returning his gazes with curious ones of her own.

Rouge hadn't missed the silent exchanges either and he was becoming royally pissed. She even tried to leave the balcony to go and 'grab something to snack on' but he went with her which he knew probably ruined her chance to speak to Gajeel.

Miranda was feeling confused. When did he suddenly care if she hung out with fairies? Originally she was a fairy and was damn proud to be one. But Jiemma had forcefully removed that stamp and replaced it with the mark of a tiger instead. Everyday she woke up and stared at the mark as if it'll return to her purple Fairy Tail insignia once more. But it wouldn't and she knew that.

After today's gaming festivities (honestly she couldn't care less who won or loss) Miranda went on towards the lake to draw. Rouge had followed her and they talked for awhile about her powers of premintion. Rouge had watched her with a careful eye, picking up all of her habits when she was talking about something. Noticing how her eyes had this sort of shimmer to them when she laughed and how she cracked her fingers when she was embarrased. He was being drawn in, fascinated by this pretty yet simple girl.

The conversation drifted off and she was staring out into the night setting sky. Her tounge unconciously poked out a little. Rouge scooted closer so his lips were next to her ear. She instantly snapped out of her state when his husky voice asked what she was thinking about. "What I'm gonna wear tomorrow." He chuckled and somehow got even closer. "Just stick to regular things, Miranda. You don't have to over do it." Miranda's heart was beggining to pump and she looked away from him. "But I'm guessing I'll be singing all week like I've done for the past two years. So I want to wear something sexy." Rouge had her on her back now and he was smirking. Leaning into her neck, he chuckled and kissed up the side of her neck to her ear.

"If its sexy that you want... then wear nothing at all."

Miranda blushed a storm and

Rouge pressed his lips against hers in a slow and sensual kiss. Rouge broke it and closed his eyes in thought. His hand gripped her hip and brought her unbelievably close. "On second thought." He started and his eyes slowly opened, gleaming with

possessiveness. "Only _I_ can see that." His hand wrapped under her thigh and pulled it up around his waist, loving the feel of their bodies molded together. Miranda giggled and bucked her hips making Rouge moan and glare at her.

Before they started doing something incredibly sexy like dry humping in a clearing, a cough interrupted there fun time.

"Uhh.. I think of Miranda-chan as my little sister. But my big brother skills are not that good. Is killing this guy to much?"

Miranda blushed terribly at Laxus's voice and turned her head to the right to see all of Fairy Tail B. Juvia and Mirajane were excitedly whispering to each other. Mystogan stood quietly all though seemed to shift feet nervously and Gajeel looked away, a scowl set, yet a faint blush powdering his cheeks. Rouge sighed and sat up, sitting with Miranda between his legs, arms carelessly wrapped around her midsection. Although it looked natural Laxus and Gajeel got the hidden message.

_'She's mine._' He seemed to growl. Gajeel just smirked. Tonight mating season started. All he needed was three days and he could have her bowing down, begging for him to fuck her.

"Be nice, Laxus-kun. He's the only nice guy in that bitch of a guild." Rouge blinked in surprise. Sure at the games she was friendly with the fairies, but he had no idea they knew each other that well.

"Sorry we're late with rescuing you, Miranda-chan. But as you can see we have two new warriors to help us out!" Mirajane exclaimed and the girl laughed loudly. It was a promise Mirajane, Laxus, Erza and Miranda made when she had to transfer to Sabertooth. They would start a war and get her to escape.

Miranda laughed a beautiful sound that made Rouge's heart skip a beat. He prayed that Gajeel didn't notice it.

"I think you guys can cancel that promise! I'm going to join when the games are over. I'll be an offical adult so I can leave as I damn well please." Laxus chuckled and crossed his arms. "Has it really been that long? Geez you don't even need us anymore."

Rouge tuned them all out. Miranda was quitting Sabertooth?

"...I'm just glad you guys aren't missing anymore." Returning back to the conversation he saw Miranda give a curious look to Mystogan. "You know I've heard of you, but never seen you! Nice to meet you Mystogan!" The man sounded like he chuckled and nodded his head hello.

"Oh! Look at that, it's time for rehearsal. I gotta go! See you guys tommorrow!" All of Fairy Tail B said goodbye as Miranda and Rouge ran towards the only dance studio in Crocus.


	6. Chapter 6ix

A.N: So uhhh... probably wondering why I haven't updated? Well uh... writers ... block?

*sees angry reader sharpening something.*

Author: Oh no! PUT. THE PITCHFORK. DOWN. XD! HAPPY NEW YEARS!

-Chapter 6ix-

Day 2 of the Daimouto Enbu.

"Oh no!"

Miranda was freaking out! She had an hour before she went on and her dance partner wasn't here. Appearently he got stuck back at home.

"I have no memory of her being in such turmoil."

Rufus, Rouge and Sting watched on as Miranda ran around trying to figure out what she was going to do.

Miranda suddenly ran up to Rouge and grabbed his hand. He immediately tensed when he saw the puppy dog look on her face.

"Hell no."

"But I didn't even say anything!"

"Didn't have to. It's written all over your face."

Miranda sighed in frustration and then remembered something. She started jogging in her impossibly high heels towards the door exclaiming one name.

"Gajeel-San!"

Rouge immediately blocked her path. His mind had flash back to when they were in the studio. Appearently Gajeel danced too because he was already there. They had took a detour to go grab an outfit and heels for her. She said it was 'best to dance like its the real thing!'

Gajeel had got out of her way, saying that he was just getting some excersise out. Miranda thought she was being rude but Gajeel countered he wasn't dancing in front of millions tomorrow. They were in a playful banter and the iron Dragon Slayer gave a cocky smirk to Rouge. Gajeel even practiced her routine with her just to 'help out'. He gave her tips from dancer to fellow dancer by fixing up some movements. More like by putting his hands all over her. She was oblivious though as she smiled and took the advice to heart. Although her movements were better and they flowed into each other, Rouge couldn't get over the fact that she was dancing with him.

"Your not dancing with a Fairy." He said automatically and Orga, who was sitting in the corner, grunted in agreement. "It was cute yesterday but two days in a row and people might get suspicious. Tigers don't hang with Fairies. They're weak." Miranda bit on her tounge to keep from shouting. How dare he call her family weak?! Her Grandfather and Big Brother/Cousin were the strongest people she knew!

"Whatever." She growled out. Her eyes had darkened and she had to keep her lightning in control.

"Well then who can I dance with?" She muttered, still unbelievably pissed. She put her hand on her hip which sadly turned Sting and Rouge on.

She was wearing a gothic Lolita dress. Since it was summer it was short sleeved and veeerrry short. Maybe at the upper thighs. She looked adorable with her pout.

.

"Fine Ill dance with you. But don't even suggest another fairy tags along."

Miranda cheered and kicked her heels off so her 'feet could take a breather'. Sting snorted and looked away, wandering how he was going to make Miranda submit to him.

* * *

After the show, Natsu and Gray wanted to hug Miranda so bad!

She had performed a song, with surprisingly the Shadow Dragon Slayer, called Papparazzi. Basiclly she was playing Rouge's stalker which led them to believe the two's relationship was confusing.

"I'm your biggest fan I'll follow you untill you love me! Pappa-Papparazzi!" Natsu sung hysterically as the team walked around Crocus for a lunch break. Lucy and Erza began to laugh there heads off. Gray just shook his head.

"What?! It's catchy!" Natsu defended which made it all the while funnier. But inside Natsu was thinking mighty hard. Miranda had Rouge's scent all over her, but she didn't have a mark. That was a disgrace to dragons and respect to women, though its not like Natsu wanted Miranda that way.

But he noticed Gajeel had caught her eye.

If neither one of those dragons are careful with Miranda's heart, they'd have: him, Laxus, Erza, Gray, Mira, Gramps and so on to deal with.

Natsu shook his head out of his thoughts when he caught his friend's scent.

Miranda was walking with Sting and Rouge a few feet away. Miranda was looking pouty while Sting laughed. Rouge, as always, had no emotion, but his arm was around Miranda's hour glass figure. His hand settled on her stomach. There was something in his eyes and Natsu knew exactly what is was.

Want. Lust. Need.

He needed Miranda. The girl seemed oblivious as she spotted Natsu's group and waved. They waved back as the three went into a bar. Miranda wrapped an arm around Rouge's neck as he smirked at something she said.

Natsu sighed as his group made it to their destination.

Was Miranda alright?


End file.
